


N.H.Oh.

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Blood and Gore, Inspired by Poetry, Plants, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bdubs reflects on life as the jungle consumes him.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	N.H.Oh.

_I was lost in the jungle, baby._

_I thought you'd come looking._  
_The vines wrapped around my throat like pretty promises,_  
_Digging into my skin._  
_Their thorns dug into my hands,_  
_Yet I still kept pulling at 'em._  
_The air was hot._  
_You know I can't breathe it,_  
_Yet you thought I'd be fine._  
_Or maybe you wanted me to die._  
_So you'd finally be free from a screw up like me._  
_The dirt under me was soaked in blood._  
_I could taste the iron in my mouth._  
_Hot metal._  
_Dripping down my face, or were those tears?_  
_It's hard to tell in the dark of the night._  
_I keep trying to get a glimpse of the moonlight._  
_Don't know why._  
_Is her light the same shade as your skin, as your hair?_  
_Would she leave me so bloody, so beaten and dry?_  
_I think maybe she'd come lookin,_  
_Or maybe she's seen me_  
_Seen my face_  
_Seen my lies._  
_Seen how ugly I am when I can't keep my cool._  
_Or she's seen how rotten I am deep inside._  
_Maybe she'd gut me open like a pig._  
_Tie me down with gold chains that burn like my sins._  
_Make me h u r t_  
_and hu rt_  
_and hurt and hurt and hurt_  
_Til' there was nothin' left of ol' Bdubs,_  
_'Cept for a bloodstained bandana._  
_And a few scattered memories that taste like bitter coffee._  
_You gonna dump it down the drain, Etho?_  
_Watch the black dregs swirl around till they're out of your life?_  
_I wouldn't blame you._

_I hate coffee too._

**Author's Note:**

> im very tired, I hope you enjoyed whatever mess of a weird story this was


End file.
